


Misunderstandings

by Mikurira



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Hiiro misunderstood some things, maybe.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by seerstella. Thankyou <3  
> English is not my native language, pardon me.

“Emu, let’s play...”

It was like the hundredth time Parad asked him to play in these past two weeks.

Emu ruffled his own hair annoyed by the bugster beside him. His eyes caught Parad whose hand still clinging on his shoulder. The bugster wore a smile on his face, trying to convince Emu that he is all good now, but looking at how clingy Parad is, Emu just sighed.

“Parad, can’t you see? I’m still writing my report...” His eyes were back to the papers on the table, and seeing Emu's reaction just now, Parad clicked his tongue peeved. He purposely tightened his hand on Emu’s shoulder—trying to grab his attention, but Emu brushed his hand off immediately.

Feeling rejected, Parad returned his hand on Emu’s shoulder again, and Emu only rolled his eyes lazily. He was too tired to fight him _again_ about this so he just let it happen and ignored the Bugster completely.

CR’s door opened and it was Hiiro. He walked into the room with a plastic bag of cakes he had bought from the store next to Hospital’s building.

Hiiro stopped for a moment after realizing that there were two other men in the room besides him. Another reason why he stopped was that these two guys somehow looked so _clingy_ to each other. He didn’t even know—is that even _normal_ to be so attached like that? Well, he knows that Parad is Emu, and Emu is Parad—he means in the context of Bugster and its host. But seriously though, whoever seeing them in their position now, they might—or _would_ think that Emu and Parad were a gay couple. They looked like they were flirting, definitely.

“Why—are you still here? We do not have patient any longer,” Hiiro asked with his usual cold tone. His feet took him to the table across from Emu. He then opened his plastic bag and put out his cakes on the table.

“Ah, Hiiro-san, this is the report you asked...”Emu informed him. But Hiiro’s mind was no longer there—his eyes were on the cakes in front of him. He could not be more distracted anymore.

For a while, CR’s room was quiet. Poppy, with Hiiro’s father, had gone to the Ministry of Health to report CR’s condition. Kiriya was long gone even before Hiiro came. So, Emu and Parad were the last people in the CR Room before Hiiro entered.

“Emu...” Parad’s voice broke the silence. Hiiro’s eyebrow lifted up a little by the voice, his hands were still on the cake. “How about finishing those things at home instead, Emu?” asked Parad, staring hopefully at Emu. As an observer, Hiiro somehow realized a glimpse of weird spark in Parad’s eyes. He knows that Parad is obsessed with Emu, but those eyes tell different things; more than just a friend—or a host of his. A complete different thing.

“No, Parad. I know you will only disturb me if I take it home. We already did it too much yesterday, didn’t we?” Emu tried to shove him away but the taller man merely got closer to him instead. Parad chuckled when he realized what Emu just did.

“But, Emu, I’m not satisfied yet... we should do it more often!” Parad said with his playful tone and enthusiastic expression. Emu rolled his eyes.

“You know, I have work to do, Parad. You’re always out of control when we do it and I’m tired!”

Hiiro’s eyes twitched.

“Ah, is that why you always sleep when we do it, Emu?”

“I am tired, Parad. And my back hurts every time we do it!”

“ _EHM_ —okay, both of you.” Hiiro looked at Emu and Parad alternatively. “Don’t you think you should talk about those kind of things at home?” he asked sternly, with an attempted cool tone.

“Eeeeh—What? Did I just get kicked out?” Emu stood in shock. He couldn’t accept the fact that he was being thrown out from CR’s room just because of his little fight with Parad.

“Well, I think Brave understands it. He is on my side, then.” Parad smiled at Hiiro for a few seconds before rising to his feet as well and embracing Emu’s shoulders.

“Nooo, whyyy, Hiiro-saaan! I want to do my wooorks—”

“No. I just don’t want CR room being contaminated by a stupid couple fighting. This is a sacred place for patients,” Hiiro stated coolly, trying to be serious. But, surprisingly, the words left Emu and Parad in confusion instead.

“Coup—Huh?”

Hiiro caught their identical expressions and became confused himself. “Eh, huh? What? You guys are a couple, righ...?” Hiiro couldn’t finish his words. _What? They are not...?_

“Co-coup—no!” There were some pinkish color on Emu’s bright cheeks, “Parad, uh, he was just—talking about games! Right?” Emu shoved Parad from his side. Parad just laughed.

“ _Well_ _,_ I don’t mind to do _that_ kind of game though,” said Parad, purposely misleading more the misunderstandings. Emu blushed so hard that he didn’t know what to do. He collected the paper hurriedly and ran out from the room, leaving the laughing Parad and the guilty Hiiro.

“Sorry... I didn’t know you and Emu... are not like that...” Hiiro murmured in guilt. He felt so stupid to think that Emu and Parad were in that kind of relationship. But, seriously, it really couldn’t be helped since Emu and Parad are getting closer and closer each day—he swore everyone in CR would think the same. That's why, Hiiro couldn’t help but think that they are like _that_ too.

"Well, you are not wrong, Brave.”

Hiiro looked up sharply. “What?”

“I mean, we’re not doing that. _Yet_." The Bugster grinned, before he vanished into thin air.


End file.
